Prior art bumper/fender protection devices or guards often require fastening means, such as screws, that permanently fasten to a trunk or the interior of a trunk. This may leave unwanted holes in the trunk or its walls. Moreover, many prior art devices require disassembly of components to remove it from the trunk.
Other prior art bumper/fender protection devices or guards are limited to a particular size trunk and are not flexible to accommodate different sized trunks.